Star Trek: Homefront
by JonesStrikeBackScottVamp
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk and his crew are ambushed and overtaken by a group of rogue Starfleet officers led by former Admiral Ian Franklin, a battle-hardened commander and friend of Kirk. Under the guise of the Enterprise, Ian and his men intend to surprise the fleet and assassinate Admiral Pike. Kirk and McCoy manage to escape their cell and attempt to take the ship back by force.


**********Character Descriptions:  
**

**********James T. Kirk** - The second Captain of the USS Enterprise. Kirk rallied his crew together in 2258 to rescue Captain Christopher Pike and defeat an enemy of the future, a Romulan by the name of Nero. With Nero killed and Pike saved, Kirk was given firm command of the Enterprise and promoted to Captain, taking over from Pike who himself was promoted to Admiral. He continues his ongoing mission to go where no one has gone before.******  
**

**Leonard McCoy** - A close friend of Captain Kirk and the second chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise, McCoy was with Kirk in 2258 to help stop Nero. McCoy now serves under the command of Kirk and is now usually at his side whenever an away team is assembled.

**Spock** - One of Captain Kirk's best friends, Spock was a major factor in Nero's attack on Starfleet one year ago, but helped to defeat the evil Romulan. Spock became Kirk's first officer and now serves under him with a great amount of respect for his Captain. He is currently in a relationship with the ship's communications officer, Nyota Uhura.

**Montgomery Scott** - Chief engineer of the USS Enterprise, Scott now assists Kirk after being rescued from Delta Vegas in 2258. Ironically, the ship's current assignment is to recruit Starfleet officers to help reinforce Delta Vega and further build on the Federation's outpost there.

**Ian Franklin** - A former Admiral of Starfleet, Ian Franklin was once married to a Vulcan woman. Forced to travel abroad due to his service to Starfleet, he was forced to leave her on Vulcan during 2258. Tragically, that year saw the end of Vulcan and with it, Franklin's wife. Franklin blames the death of his beloved on both Spocks, due to his part in bringing Nero to Vulcan.

**Connor Adams** - A Captain in Starfleet, he steals the USS Liberty-A and uses it as his own after hearing of Ian Franklin's plan for revenge on Spock. Connor has his own thought of vengeance, to commandeer the Enterprise and use both ships to attack and assassinate Pike. In the past, Pike's promotion to Admiral cost Adams his own and the jealous rage that ensued from this has now been used to concoct this evil pan.

**Nyota Uhura** - The communications officer aboard the USS Enterprise, Uhura was once in love with Connor Adams during their days on Earth, but their enlistments in Starfleet caused them to be separated and eventually led to the end of their romantic relationship. Now that she is in a relationship with Spock, Connor's jealously often gets in the way of his plan for revenge on Pike.

**Pavel Chekov** - The navigator for the USS Enterprise and a man of merely 18 years of age, Chekov has proved himself a promising help to Captain Kirk and the ship. He still serves Captain Kirk with the ship's ongoing missions.

**Hikaru Sulu** - The helmsman of the USS Enteprise, Sulu was originally a replacement for helmsman McKenna, but proved himself worthy of the role. In 2258, he helped put a stop to Nero's attacks on the Federation and grew to be a great part of the crew.

**Spock (prime)** - A man from the prime reality, transported back in time and now living in an alternate 2259. He aids Starfleet in building a colony for Vulcan inhabitants who lost their planet. Kirk and the Enterprise often help supply him with what he needs to make the colony a good place to live in.

* * *

**********Starfleet Academy**  


**San Francisco, Earth - 2259 (alternate reality) - Night  
**

Starfleet Academy. The training ground for new hopefuls to become part of the Federation Starfleet. The night is cool, the stars bright and the building on tight lock-down. The security panels are difficult to crack and the guards are ever watchful. This is the place that trained such famed Starfleet officers as James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura.

Interrupting the silence of the night, a knife impales through a Starfleet Academy security guard from the hand of a masked man as a team of other masked figures enter the grounds of Starfleet's training center. The masked man, their leader, cleans the blood from his blade and joins his team as they hack the security console and unlock the main entrance. They race down the halls of Starfleet Academy with standard issue Starfleet phasers drawn. Two other guards confront the group with phasers of their own, but are soon shot down by the thugs. One hit through the heart and the other merely wounded in the left shoulder.

The group approaches the entrance to a secured room with a label on the door reading "Restricted". Two of the group take watch and guard the hallway to prevent a counter-attack on the group. After placing hacking gear upon the door's locking mechanism, the leader turns to his men and begins to speak in a gravely tone.

"This is it, gentlemen. Tonight, we avenge our fallen brothers."

Their leader, Ian Franklin, hacks the door and quickly forces it open. The men enter the room to see a layout of blue-colored-screens with schematics for Federation Starships, including the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Ian approaches a list of starship assignments that has been posted on the wall. He motions his finger down the list until he finds the listing "James T. Kirk - Captain, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)".

"We've got it gentlemen," Ian sighs with relief. He had not guarantee that the posting would be there. "We've got it."

Ian views the current assignment for Captain Kirk and his crew, "Delta Vega - Operative Recruitment". He smiles and turns to the schematics for the Enterprise. He virtually tours the ship, learning it's different areas and secrets as his men eliminate more security guards attempting to surround the room. The engine room and it's vital points, the quickest way to the bridge and the most important in their plan, the transporter room. He copies the schematics to his tricorder and destroys the computer consoles in front of him with the butt of his phaser.

"Let's move!"

Ian and his men shoot their way from the room, killing numerous Starfleet personnel and sprint down the halls of the academy. They manage to make it outside as a long Moore-type shuttlecraft lands to evacuate them from the area. Ian motions for his men to board and covers their backs, firing his phaser at the facility's entrance to prevent further reinforcements from tracking them down. As he begins to climb aboard, his shirt is snatched and he is pulled to the ground by a security guard. He catches the guard's hand and twists it, causing the man to wince in pain. He looks to the guard's name-tag and recognizes it from the stories he'd been told in the past.

"Gary Mitchell. Committed son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?" Gary struggles to get up, but Ian kicks him back down.

"You've been a pain in the ass to us ever since you were transferred here."

Gary struggles for control of the fight, but can't manage through the pain. "You'll never get away with this," Gary manages to squirm out. "Starfleet will send James T. Kirk to haul you in."

"I'm counting on it," Ian lets out a menacing grin. "James Kirk is merely the beginning of our plans."

Ian headbutts Gary and fires two phaser shots into his left leg and hip. He kicks Gary away as the young guard struggles to catch his breath. Ian boards the shuttle and closes the door as the vile group of fiends make their escape from the academy, with guards firing phasers to no avail at the shuttle.

* * *

**********Abandoned Field**  


**San Francisco, Earth - 2259 (alternate reality) - Night**

The shuttle arrives at a field with a landed Constituion class starship named the USS Liberty. The pilot of the shuttlecraft works the controls and manages to guide the shuttle into the docking bay of the large ship. The group exits the shuttle and begin make their way onto the ship.

* * *

**********Docking Bay**  


**USS Liberty-A, Earth - 2259 (alternate reality) - Night**

During his firm march away from the docking bay, Ian is intercepted by a tall, brooding blond man with green eyes. The man is dressed in a command uniform with the rank of Captain seen on his shirt.

"Captain Adams," Ian stands to attention in respect for the man before him. "Only minor casualties, sir."

"Did you get it?" The strong man questions his second-in-command anxiously. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Indeed, sir. Delta Vega," Ian shares a look of worry. The planet is a vast wasteland of ice and death. "The Enterprise is on a recruitment mission to reinforce the planet."

"Good," Connor has an odd lack of worry on his face. "If we find Kirk, we're that much closer to Admiral Pike."

"Sir, there's one other thing."

The Captain shoots Ian a questioning glance. "What's that?"

"Gary Mitchell was at the academy. Posted on guard detail," Ian pauses, questioning himself whether he wants to continue this topic. "Sir, I was informed that he was aboard the Enterprise."

The Captain recognizes the familiar name. "Gary Mitchell is a dear friend of Captain Kirk. He was wounded in combat and thus Kirk had him transferred back to Earth to prevent further risks on their missions."

"Sir, I was thinking, maybe we could use the transfer. No matter how good a friend he was to Kirk, a transfer like that takes heavy toll on a man committed to a life of exploration and discovery. We could use Mitchell."

Annoyed at this risky plan, Connor places a hand on Ian's shoulder. "Mitchell may want back at Kirk, but we don't have the luxury of risking it. Let Mitchell get revenge on his own time. This mission is about Pike, not Spock," Connor places his other hand on Ian's free shoulder in a comforting manner. "You're not an Admiral anymore, Franklin. You're under my command now." The tone in Connor's voice turns to one of control. "We do as I say now. Do you understand me?"

Ian firmly clenches his fists. He misses the power he once held. "Understood, sir."

Connor turns a waves Ian to follow him. "Good. Let's get moving."

The two begin to walk towards the bridge as Ian removes his mask and jacket to reveal a blue Starfleet uniform top. They enter a lift as Ian wipes blood from his face.

* * *

**_Star Trek: Homefront  
_**


End file.
